Long's Revenge
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Long was never able to complete what he wanted with Rio, and it's all GekiRed's fault. He will have his revenge. Jan has no idea what's coming to him.
1. Revenge

"So it was a success?"

The voice was eerily quiet, but familiar.

Jan looked up through the bars, dried blood in his eyes. He couldn't quite make out who it was, in fact, he could barely remember how he ended up here in the first place.

The figure looked down at Jan with a sneer, "He's awake."

He bent down to Jan's level, with blonde bangs hanging in his face, "Hello GekiRed, do you remember me?"

The hood was pulled away, revealing someone Jan had thought had been sealed. "Long!"

Long smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

He glanced over his shoulder at the other person, and signalled for him to leave the room. Once he had, Long turned back to Jan. "You made my plans go up in smoke, GekiRed. It's your fault, Rio was almost where I wanted him, but you ruined everything. Now, I'll make your life a living hell, no one knows you're here."

Laughter followed his statement, but he was interrupted when Jan spoke.

"You're wrong! Ran, Retsu, Gou, Ken, they'll all be looking for me!"

Long scowled, and refrained himself from reaching in and strangling the boy. "We'll see about that, GekiRed."

He stood up and left the room.

Jan dragged himself to his knees, as far as the chains would let him. "Guys…"

---

Ran huffed in impatience, "Jan should have been here over an hour ago!"

Retsu raised his hands in a placating manner, "Now, now, Ran, you know Jan, he should be here soon."

Ran frowned slightly before she nodded, "You're right… sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

_'Ran is right though, where are you Jan?'_

Retsu looked up from his thoughts when Master Shafu came into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Master!"

Shafu held out a piece of bloodied clothing. It was red, but not just from the blood. "This was found about a mile away. It's Jan's…"

Ran's hands darted to her mouth to cover the gasp, "Jan…"

Retsu walked over and picked the clothing up. He frowned before he looked up to Shafu, "What happened Master? Where is Jan?"

Shafu shook his head, "We haven't found anything yet, but we're still looking.

Retsu nodded, "Alright…"

He turned and darted out of the room, Ran right on his heels. They had to find him, and fast.

---

Long walked back into the room that held Jan prisoner, with an eerie grin on his face. "Now, shall we get started?"

A knife was held in his hand.

Jan glared up at him through the bars of his cell. "What do you want?"

Long laughed, "Oh poor clueless GekiRed… I told you that I'd make you pay."

He opened the cell door and stepped inside.

Jan instantly lunged for him, but was painfully pulled back by the chains.

"That's not something I'd try. Now sit quietly…"

Laughter filled the room as Long stepped forward with the knife. He brought it close to Jan's face before he twisted it and backhanded him with it, leaving a cut across his cheek.

Jan clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. There was no way he'd give him the satisfaction.

Another cut across the arm, a few across his stomach, and finally, Jan's scream pierced the air when the knife was lodged into his side.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal. I want to take my time with you."

Jan looked up into the maniacal eyes of Long.

_'Ran, Retsu…. everyone.'_

---

((Not quite what I was expecting to write for my first ever sentai fic, but it kind of just came pouring out. Should I continue it? Just let me know. ^_^))


	2. Jigoku

Jan shifted inside his cell, trying to pull himself out of the chains. He had to get out, Retsu and the others were waiting for him.

Hearing a loud bang, Jan's head snapped up to see the door had been slammed open. Long stormed into the room looking extremely angry, "Even when you're here you're making a mess of my plans!"

Jan yanked against the chains, completely ignoring Long. He couldn't bother listening to him, he had to leave.

Long pulled open the cell door and slammed his foot into Jan's side, sending him sprawling to the ground. He bent down and pulled him up by his hair and made Jan look him in the eye, "I'm going to destroy you GekiRed, but not before I've had my fun."

He threw him down before standing back up, "You're friends are coming brat."

Jan's head snapped up to look at Long, a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'll kill them before they even reach you…"

Jan shook his head in disagreement, "Uh-uh, they won't be beaten that easy!"

Long shook in rage and he took another strike at Jan before stomping out of the cell. "You're childish beliefs are pathetic, GekiRed."

He then turned and left the room completely.

Jan pushed himself back up and held on to his side. "Ow… Ran, Retsu, they'll definitely win!"

---

Retsu dodged another strike to his back before he flipped over his attacker, and kicked him in the back.

Ran was doing good as well, and soon took down her last opponent as well.

Once they had all been downed, Ran looked over to Retsu with a slight frown, "Retsu, we have to find Jan. It's clear he didn't just disappear, someone has him! We have to find him…"

Retsu de-henshined and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We will Ran, don't worry."

He turned back towards the direction they had been going, and continued going the same way. "We're obviously going the right way, if we weren't, they wouldn't have tried to stop us. Now let's go."

Ran nodded and followed after him. _'Jan…'_

_---_

Long snarled in anger as he swiped a pile of books to the floor.

"That damn brat. If it wasn't for him, everything would have gone perfectly. Even when he's here, he makes a mess of my plans. Because of him, his friends are destroying my plans now, unknowingly, but it's because of GekiRed!"

Dark laughter was heard from the corner of the room, "Calm down Long, you'll have your revenge. You already have the boy."

Long looked up from the mess towards the voice, "Jigoku, what do you want?"

The so called Jigoku only laughed again, "Honestly Long, do you not listen? I told you that before, I want the GekiJyuken brat dead, that's all."

Long frowned, "I'm already dealing with him, so leave."

Jigoku shook his head, "He may have ruined your fun Long, but he ruined my life, don't think I'll leave without having some revenge of my own…"

"You never told me, Jigoku, just how did the brat ruin your life?"

Jigoku closed his eyes in response to Long's question, "It's simple. Him and his friends destroyed RinJyuDen, that was my life's work."

Long narrowed his eyes, "That was Maku, wasn't it?"

"You really don't pay attention, do you Long? If you live eternally, you really should. Maku was my son, so in essence, RinJyuDen was mine. The brat destroyed everything, so I'll make him suffer before I let you kill him…"

Long only frowned before leaving the room. That Jigoku always unnerved him.

---

(I don't even know if I'm doing the characterization of the characters right… I'm trying my best though. Long… well it's a given I can't get him, to me, he didn't really have a personality on the show, other than crazy. I think there may be a couple more parts to this, but who knows…)


	3. Dead or Alive

Long sat on top of a nearby hill, and watched in disgust as GekiRed's friends continued towards where they currently were. He could stop them now, but…

A smirk made it's way to his face, "It'll be so much more fun when they find him dead."

He disappeared shortly after.

---

Jan leaned against the wall with a pained grunt. His side was still bleeding sluggishly, as were the other gashes and cuts he had gained from Long's abuse.

He gripped the hem of his pants, and tore a strip off, before proceeding to try and wrap his injury.

Jan looked up when the door opened, and Long walked in. "Shall we leave a present for your friends?"

---

Jigoku leaned outside of the cell with a grim look on his face, "Didn't I tell you I wanted to have some fun, Long?"

Long looked out of the cell a dark grin on his face, "He's not dead yet, you can finish it if you like…"

Jigoku looked over to Jan's bloody form with a scowl, "It wouldn't be as much fun. Let his friends find him like that, it'll leave a message to those of GekiJyuKen."

Standing up, Long stepped out of the cell and closed it behind him. "And do what later? Don't you think they'll be more aware?"

Jigoku snorted in amusement, "And you're worried by that? Do you honestly think they could stop us?"

"Highly doubtful, but still, do you really want to leave the brat here? He's the reason everything's fallen apart, why just let him go?" Long frowned.

"It's simple, let them find him, and realize how strong we are. They don't know it's you, and they wont find out until they find him. Then they'll realize it's hopeless, and they still don't know about me."

Jigoku laughed at his own statement before looking over at Jan's crumpled form, "You did a number on him, will he even live?"

Long crossed his arms, "He will, unfortunately. You stopped me before I could kill him."

Turning around, Jigoku made to leave, "Well, let's get going, the brat's friends are here."

Long followed, even though he wished to kill the boy.

---

Retsu and Ran stopped in front of a large building. There was no other place nearby, so Jan had to be here. If he wasn't, they wouldn't have had to fight off so many Rinshi on the way in.

They quickly ran over to the door, and Ran anxiously kicked it down. Screw being polite, they were far passed that.

She ran into the building, quickly followed by Retsu. "Jan! Where are you!?"

They ran from room to room, and still couldn't find him.

Ran stopped beside Retsu, a frown on her face, "Where could he be?"

Retsu stopped for a moment to let himself think, before he looked to the ground, "He's probably below, we were in to much of a hurry and didn't even think of that possibility. Let's go."

Ran nodded and they both took off for the basement. They were met with a metal door, which was easily blown off it's hinges when they henshined.

Once the path was clear, they ran into the room.

Ran stopped dead in front of the cell, and her hands flew to her mouth to cover her horrified gasp. There was so much blood.

Retsu instantly ran towards the cell, and made his way in to where Jan was.

Kneeling beside him, he broke the chains and held him up, "Jan! Oi, Jan!"

Retsu's shouting broke Ran out of her shock, and she was instantly beside Retsu, trying to wake Jan up. When nothing worked, she contacted Miki through their changers, "Miki-san, we found Jan. He's in really bad shape. Can you send someone to pick us up, he needs help, bad…"

There was an affirmative response.

Ran sighed in relief before she went back to tending to Jan.

'_Jan, who did this to you…?'_

They now had to wait on help to arrive, until then, the only thing they could do was keep Jan alive.

---

(Hmm… maybe I do hate Jan? *wonders* Nah! I love the poor guy. Just apparently not in my story…)


	4. Finished?

There was a groan of pain from the body held in Retsu's arms, and when he looked down, he saw Jan trying to open his eyes. He lightly shook him, "Jan, come on, wake up…"

Another groan escaped Jan's lips, before he slowly opened his eyes. He winced in pain before he spotted Retsu with Ran standing behind him.

He tried to push himself up, but ended up being sat against the wall by Retsu.

"Jan, who did this to you? What happened?"

Jan frowned, "It was Long, he escaped from the dokokugan on my way back from Hong Kong…"

Ran's eyes widened, "What? How!?"

Lightly shaking his head, Jan spoke, "I don't know, I thought I saw something, or someone, and the next thing I know, it's flying off towards them, and then he was free. Somebody unsealed Long…"

Jan's eyes closed in exhaustion, and he once again fell into a painful rest. Miki arrived soon after with the others, and Jan was quickly taken in to the car.

Once they arrived at SCRTC, Jan was treated, and put to rest.

Ran and Retsu told the others everything that Jan had told them, and were met with many surprised reactions.

Shafu stood up from a nearby chair, and walked over towards the window, _'It looks like we'll be dealing with Long once again. Just who helped him escape?'_

_(Finally done… :P Maybe someday I'll make a sequel of sorts…)_


End file.
